


Ni justo ni divertido

by frozenyogurt



Series: Asuntos familiares [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Childhood Friends, Gen, Slice of Life, Tiny Tobio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: A pesar de los gritos de sus dos amigos, Tobio permanece en el mismo sitio, sentado en la banca del parque. Balancea sus pies que apenas rozan el suelo mientras termina con calma su helado de vainilla.Es domingo, hace buen clima, tiene helado en la punta de la lengua y Tobio se siente infinitamente feliz. En especial porque sus padres le dieron permiso anticipado para pasar unas horas en el parque con sus amigos.(O de cómo un domingo inofensivo en el parque, se convierte en una espantosa pesadilla.)





	Ni justo ni divertido

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta es otra historia que se desprende del universo de ["Se busca niñera"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6546073/chapters/14976556) aunque puede leerse de manera independiente. Tan sólo hay que tomar en cuenta que Kageyama, Kunimi y Kindaichi van juntos a la escuela y si no estoy calculando mal, deben andar por los seis años en esta historia. Es sólo un trocito de su vida cotidiana así que si no han leído mi otro fic, puede verse como un AU independiente. 
> 
> Pero para los que sí leyeron la historia, de fondo salen Shouyou y Bokuto aka el mejor niñero de todo Tokio, un pequeño cameo que no hace daño a nadie. No sé cómo pude pasar tanto tiempo sin escribir de este universo que tanto me gusta.
> 
> Como nota informativa, como son pequeños, todos se llaman por el nombre y no por el apellido :)

—¡Vamos a jugar en la caja de arena!

—¡Tobio-chan, ven!

A pesar de los gritos de sus dos amigos, Tobio permanece en el mismo sitio, sentado en la banca del parque. Balancea sus pies que apenas rozan el suelo mientras termina con calma su helado de vainilla. No le apetece levantarse de su sitio para ensuciarse en la caja de arena que queda un par de metros más allá.

Es domingo, sobre su cabeza hay un cielo despejado con apenas cúmulos de nubes que parecen tímidas porciones de algodón de azúcar. Tiene helado en la punta de la lengua y se siente feliz, en especial porque sus padres le dieron permiso anticipado para pasar unas horas en el parque con sus amigos. Sólo aceptaron porque la hermana mayor de Yuutarou iba a acompañarlos, así que no sabe qué pasaría si supieran que Makoto-san está sentada en otra banca del parque con un chico no identificado.

No cree que esté prestando especial atención a nada de lo que esté haciendo ninguno de ellos. Para su suerte, no están haciendo nada más que jugar en la caja de arena.

—¡Tobio!— esta vez es Akira quien lo llama. Está sentado en medio de la caja de arena y está frunciendo el ceño con expresión retadora. Tobio ya es lo bastante grande para saber que si no va con ellos, Akira se enfadará con él.

Ahoga un puchero, mordiendo el último trozo de su cono de helado y de un salto queda fuera de la banca. Cuando se aproxima a la caja de arena, se da cuenta que sus amigos llevan apilando un montoncito que no tiene una forma definida.

—¿Es una montaña?— pregunta con curiosidad genuina. Es lo único que parece realmente aquella torrecita de arena, pero por la forma desencajada en que lo mira Yuutarou, se da cuenta que no es una montaña.

—Es una torre… quería hacer un castillo…— susurra, casi como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Tobio está a punto de arrodillarse para decirle que viéndolo bien sí parece una torre de un castillo, pero el bufido impaciente de Akira lo interrumpe.

Sigue sentado en la caja de arena, moviendo sus pies compulsivamente, moviendo la arena a su alrededor. Tobio arruga la nariz de pensar que acabarán sucios todos, su madre lo obligará a bañarse por lo menos dos veces. Pero en este momento le causa más curiosidad la expresión arrugada en el rostro de su amigo. Parece como si estuviera realmente molesto, es la misma cara de que pone cuando Oikawa-sensei le hace una pregunta en clase pero él no sabe la respuesta.

—Quiero jugar en el tobogán— comenta, mirando en dirección al tobogán. Tobio está a punto de decirle que si quiere ir al tobogán, puede hacerlo. Pero sólo llega a abrir los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno. Se da cuenta por qué Akira parece tan molesto, y es porque el tobogán y los columpios están ocupados por otros niños.

—Te dije que no había problema en esperar en la caja de arena…— Yuutarou parece un poco más calmado, sus manitas moldeando la arena lo mejor que puede. A Tobio le parece una buena estrategia, pero Akira está en desacuerdo, lo nota por la forma en que juega impaciente con los pliegues de su camisa.

—Llevan mucho tiempo allí, ¿qué se creen? ¿Acaso el parque es suyo?— antes que alguno de los dos pueda detenerlo siquiera, Akira sale de la caja de arena. Es ágil, con un par de golpecitos en las piernas se quita la arena extra de encima y se va de allí, caminando muy digno hacia el tobogán donde hay tres niños más, a los que Tobio no conoce.

La mirada que intercambia con Yuutarou es rápida, está seguro que ve reflejada su preocupación en el rostro de su amigo. Tobio aprieta los labios, deseando que su helado nunca se hubiese terminado, para seguir pretendiendo estar ocupado en algo.

Tobio todavía es nuevo en esto de los amigos, pero sí está seguro que un amigo no deja a otro solo en territorio desconocido.

—Vamos, antes que se meta en problemas— Yuutarou también se pone en pie, pero con movimientos más lentos. Se sacude los pies y salta fuera de la caja de arena. A Tobio no le da tiempo de preguntar qué pasará con los cubos y las palas que llevaron al parque, pero las deja atrás para echarse a andar detrás de él.

A Tobio no le gusta cuando sus padres pelean y creen que él no escucha. Y tampoco le gusta cuando alguien más a su alrededor está peleando. Por eso siente un cosquilleo incómodo en el estómago cuando escucha la voz molesta de Akira. Cuando alcanza a Yuutarou, nota sus hombros caídos y la mirada baja.

Tobio se acerca sigiloso, quedando a la par de su amigo mientras los dos observan cómo Akira está de brazos cruzados. Cuando se pone en esa postura no está dispuesto a ceder. Él lo sabe muy bien porque en una ocasión Kei intentó quedarse con su asiento y casi acabaron los dos en manos de Shimizu-sensei. Por suerte, Oikawa-sensei llegó a tiempo antes que los dos se metieran en más problemas.

Mientras Tobio mira de nuevo a los niños que están ocupando el tobogán y los columpios del parque, lamenta mucho que no esté aquí Oikawa-sensei. Está seguro que él resolvería este problema sin que hubiese gritos de por medio o que Akira se metiera en más líos. Ladea el rostro y se fija una vez más en Makoto-san, pero ella sigue enfrascada en la conversación con aquel chico en la misma banquita de antes.

—Nosotros llegamos primero, no es nuestra culpa…— Tobio frunce el ceño y se fija en el niño que le está plantando la cara a Akira. Tiene el pelo oscuro y aunque tienen casi la misma estatura, él parece mayor. Yuutarou parece pensar lo mismo que él, porque puede sentir cómo sus hombros se rozan mientras su amigo se encoge un poquito.

Pero Akira no parece impresionado, ni siquiera parpadea. Sigue ahí cruzado de brazos con la frente muy en alto y con el ceño fruncido. Tobio nunca lo ha pensado antes, pero en ese momento no sólo se da cuenta que su amigo es muy valiente, sino que además hay algo golpeteando su pecho al verlo tan seguro.

Cree que eso es lo que sus papás llaman orgullo.

—No hay que ser tan malos, Rin-chan. El parque es de todos— Tobio no se fija en el dueño de la segunda voz enseguida, porque Yuutarou se remueve a su lado y lo pisa por accidente. Aprieta los labios, mordiéndose un poquito en el proceso para no gritar de dolor. Cuando alza la vista nota que el niño los está mirando a él y Yuutarou, tiene las manos en la cintura y una amplia sonrisa. Tobio es malo comprendiendo los gestos de gente que no conoce, pero hay algo tramposo en ese gesto que no le gusta para nada— ¿Y si intentamos ser justos?

—No me gusta cómo suena eso, Tsumu…— el tercer niño estaba un poco más rezagado, sentado a los pies del tobogán, pero finalmente se acerca al hablar. Tobio parpadea sorprendido, notando que es exactamente igual al otro. El que habla de justicia y está sonriendo de esa forma tan rara. Viéndolo así, parece como esos payasos de las películas de terror que le encanta ver a su madre.

—Será divertido, Samu— responde el niño-payaso. Le da un golpecito en el hombro a quien sin duda es su hermano. Parece que usa demasiada fuerza, porque su gemelo se tambalea, apoyando ambos pies firmes sobre el suelo— ¿Qué tal una carrera?

—¿Una carrera?— aunque Akira sigue de brazos cruzados, alza las cejas y cambia un poquito su postura. Parece interesado en escuchar lo que el niño-payaso tiene que decir.

—Hasta la caja de arena. El primero que toque la caja de arena ganará y podrá usar el tobogán…— explica mientras señala con el dedo índice la caja de arena, que está a varios metros a espalda de Tobio. Se gira por instinto, preguntándose casi enseguida si estaban tan lejos antes— pero el que pierda no podrá jugar en ningún sitio.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero eso no es justo!— esa podría ser también su protesta, pero nace de labios de Yuutarou, quien tiembla a su lado. Akira también parece tan sorprendido como Tobio, porque nota cómo tiene los labios abiertos en una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Ah, dije que sería justo? Perdón, quise decir _divertido_ — termina de decir el niño-payaso, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con todos sus dientes. Tobio frunce el ceño, siente las arrugas contrayendo su nariz pero no le importa. Yuutarou tiene razón, no es ni justo ni tampoco divertido.

—Está bien, yo lo haré— antes que ninguno de sus amigos pueda decir algo al respecto, Tobio acepta las condiciones. Ni siquiera lo piensa realmente, pues en todas las clases de deporte cada vez que hay que correr, siempre es el primero en llegar a la meta. Sawamura-sensei siempre le dedica miradas de admiración que Tobio no entiende del todo, pues no cree que sea tan difícil.

—Pero, Tobio…

—Dije que yo lo haré— repite, antes que Yuutarou pueda contradecirlo. Se gira un poco para mirar a Akira, quien sigue cruzado de brazos pero ya no tiene el ceño fruncido. Eso sí, tampoco está sonriendo, sólo tiene esa mirada muy intensa que pone cada vez que Tobio se destaca sin esfuerzo en clase de deportes. Tobio no entiende lo que significa, pero al menos en este momento, parece que aprueba su sugerencia.

—¡Un retador! ¡Bien! ¿Cómo te llamas?— Tobio suelta un respingo cuando siente la mano del niño-payaso sobre él. Le aprieta con firmeza el hombro y aunque no lo admite, sí que siente algo de miedo porque le está sonriendo de nuevo. Pero sólo un poquito. Él también puede ser valiente.

—Kageyama Tobio— anuncia mientras arruga las cejas todo lo que puede.

—¡Tobio-chan!— dice de pronto, dando una palmada. Tobio quiere decirle que no tiene permiso de llamarle de esa forma porque ni siquiera se conocen, pero él vuelve a ponerle la mano en el hombro, inclinándose un poco para presentarse formalmente— yo soy Atsumu. Éste es mi hermano Osamu y el que tiene cara de matón es Rin-chan. Pero no te preocupes, es mucho más agradable que yo, de verdad.

Tobio no está seguro si “agradable” tiene un significado oculto, pero decide que no le importa. Así que sigue escuchando sus indicaciones, repitiendo que el primero que toque la caja de arena será el ganador. Yuutarou está preocupado porque es muy distante según él, pero Atsumu se ríe con estruendo diciendo que no es nada.

Deciden que Yuutarou y Osamu estarán en la línea de meta, o sea en la caja de arena, para coronar al ganador. Akira y Rin se quedarán junto a ellos, para dar las indicaciones de salida al mismo tiempo.

A él le parece justo, pero la manera de sonreír de Atsumu le devuelve aquel cosquilleo en su estómago. Justo antes de ponerse en posición para correr, siente un toque suave de Akira en su hombro. Intercambian miradas por un instante, su amigo no dice nada pero Tobio juraría que a su manera le está deseando buena suerte.

—Que gane el mejor, Tobio-chan— escucha la voz de Atsumu, zumbando en su oído izquierdo y poniéndolo automáticamente de mal humor.

Cuando se pone en posición, a Tobio se le encoge el estómago. No quiere fallarle ni a Akira ni tampoco a Yuutarou. Es todo en lo que puede pensar, que tiene que ganar para sus amigos.

—¡Tres, dos, uno!— cuando escucha la voz de Akira y una palmada, su cuerpo actúa por instinto. Sus pies se despegan del suelo y echan a correr, por un momento olvidándose de Atsumu y su sonrisa. Lo único en lo que puede pensar es en la meta.

Mientras corre puede distinguir la silueta borrosa de Yuutarou, agitando los brazos desde la meta e instándolo a continuar. Tobio siente sus piernas centellear, pero la presencia de Atsumu a su lado le impide bajar la guardia. Está corriendo a la misma velocidad que él y parece que aumenta el ritmo a medida que se acercan a la caja de arena.

Tobio grita, expulsando aire de sus pulmones en un esfuerzo desesperado, un último tirón de energía necesario para conseguir lo que quiere. Se empuja con la punta del pie izquierdo, y extiende por instinto su brazo derecho. Se precipita al suelo con gran estruendo, su equilibrio desperdigado sobre el pasto. Siente las rodillas arder y por eso cierra los ojos, pero siente los dedos rozar el plástico de la caja de arena y sonríe satisfecho.

—¡Tobio!— todavía está en el suelo y la voz de Yuutarou llega en un eco incómodo. Se incorpora un poco, lo suficiente para sentarse. Lo primero que entra en su campo de visión es la sangre en sus rodillas. Como por arte de magia, es entonces cuando siente dolor.

Aprieta los labios, pues no piensa quejarse abiertamente y mucho menos frente a tres desconocidos. Se siente un poco incómodo porque todos lo están mirando, pero él hace un esfuerzo y sólo determina a sus dos amigos. Yuutarou se está tapando la boca con ambas manos y es Akira quien se inclina despacio, arrodillándose a su lado. Él no tiene la misma expresión aterrada de Yuutarou pero sí luce preocupado, lo nota por la forma en que está conteniendo un puchero. Labios arrugados y las cejas enarcadas en una expresión de angustia.

Quiere decir algo para que ambos dejen de mirarlo como si se hubiera muerto, pero sí que le duelen las rodillas. Lo único que consigue es negar con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto torpe con sus manos.

—Corres muy rápido, Tobio-chan…— suelta un respingo cuando escucha aquello. Se enfada consigo mismo porque permite que Atsumu lo tome por sorpresa. Sigue sonriéndole, pero Tobio es incapaz de devolver el gesto— nunca nadie me había ganado. Está bien, pueden jugar en el tobogán, pero no sé si con esas rodillas puedas divertirte.

Recita la última frase casi riéndose, mirándolo con la barbilla en alto y como si Tobio estuviese moribundo. Siente las mejillas arder de pura rabia, obligándose a levantarse del piso sin ayuda.

—Mira tú, como vuelvas a burlarte de Tobio…

—¡Tobio! ¡Akira! ¡Yuu! ¡No sabía que…! ¿Qué te pasó, Tobio? ¿Estás bien?— antes que Akira pueda terminar su amenaza y meterlos en más problemas, un nubarrón pelirrojo entra en su campo de visión.

Tobio reconoce a Shouyou, quien apenas puede estarse quieto y señala con intensidad sus piernas. Quiere decirle a su compañero de clase que deje de gritar, nadie se está desangrando, pero antes que pueda ser abiertamente maleducado con él, alguien más se acerca. Reconoce al hombre que está a pocos metros, también mirándolo con expresión preocupada.

Bokuto-san. Shouyou habla de él todo el tiempo, es quien lo lleva y recoge del colegio. Es como una niñera.

Desde que comenzaron la escuela, se han encontrado algunas veces en el parque y casi siempre Shouyou acaba arrastrándolo para que juegue con él. Pero cree que es la primera vez que están también Akira y Yuutarou. Shouyou no es el niño más popular de la clase, llora bastante y suele gritar cuando algo no le gusta. Pero a Tobio le cae mejor desde que le dejó el último cartón de leche que quedaba.

Aunque sí quiere que se calle en este momento. Su espanto no ayudará en nada a que dejen de sangrarle las rodillas.

—Tobio-chan… ¿te importa si miro esas rodillas?— cuando Bokuto-san habla, es como si el ambiente a su alrededor cambiara por completo. El sólo hecho de tener a un adulto allí, es garantía que nada puede salir mal. O al menos Tobio se aferra a esa idea porque asiente despacio, desviando la mirada de Atsumu, su hermano y aquel otro niño.

Aunque gana la carrera, se siente derrotado porque en cuestión de minutos está sentado en una banca, rodeado de sus amigos mientras Bokuto-san examina el raspón en sus rodillas. Lleva consigo una mochila de colores chillones pero saca de allí una especie de pañuelo con el que limpia sus rodillas. Tobio se estremece porque le duele, pero hace un esfuerzo por permanecer lo más quieto posible, para que Bokuto-san termine rápido.

—Y entonces, esos niños dijeron que si ganábamos la carrera podríamos usar el tobogán— Yuutarou está extasiado contándole a Shouyou todo lo sucedido, Tobio nota cómo mueve mucho las manos mientras habla. Akira en cambio permanece a su lado, observando con atención todos los movimientos de Bokuto-san.

—¿Pero por qué no los dejaban jugar? ¡Eso no está bien! Bokuto-san ¿podemos invitarlos a mi casa? Allí podemos jugar, sólo queda a unas cuadras— aunque Yuutarou suelta una especie de exclamación, Tobio no puede decir que esté sorprendido. Shouyou casi siempre está invitando gente a su casa, lo que pasa es que nadie de la clase le hace caso, excepto tal vez Hitoka-chan.

—Bueno, quizás un día podríamos…— Yuutarou se rasca el cuello mientras habla. Tobio ya sabe que hace eso cada vez que no sabe bien cómo continuar la conversación— pero sin duda sería mejor jugar en tu casa que aguantando a ese y sus amigos. Nunca los había visto, ¿se habrán mudado?

—Rin a veces viene, lo he visto un par de veces, cuando mamá me trae al parque— Akira se encoge de hombros, tiene el ceño fruncido porque está mirando hacia el tobogán. Tobio se siente un poco culpable porque por su caída están sentados allí en la banca mientras Atsumu y los otros dos siguen dueños del tobogán y los columpios.

—Creo que no tengo bandas para ponerte en las rodillas, pero ya las limpié. Cuando llegues a casa dile a tus padres que sólo necesitas banditas— Bokuto-san le regala una amplia sonrisa. Su voz cálida y segura de sí misma le recuerda un poco a Oikawa-sensei, y quizás por eso Tobio le devuelve el gesto, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Gracias, Bokuto-san…

—¡Mira, parece que ya se van!— Tobio ni siquiera termina bien la frase cuando Shouyou lo está interrumpiendo de nuevo.

Al menos esta vez parece que está diciendo buenas noticias, porque mira en dirección hacia donde señala Shouyou y comprueba que dice la verdad. Hay una mujer cerca del grupo de niños que está en el tobogán. Lleva un bolso y el pelo recogido en lo que parece ser una trenza. Les está haciendo señas a los niños y Tobio guarda esperanza de que les esté dando indicaciones de volver a casa. O al menos a cualquier sitio lejos de este parque.

—¡Vamos!— Shouyou no da tiempo a nadie para pensárselo, toma a Yuutarou del brazo. Lo empuja con fuerza y Tobio ve cómo su amigo intenta resistirse pero se ve arrastrado por la energía incontenible de Shouyou, a pesar que es considerablemente más bajito que él.

Escucha una risita a su lado y cuando mira de reojo comprueba que sí es Akira, llevándose las manos a la boca pero incapaz de contenerse. El sonido golpetea sus oídos y lo contagia, riéndose también de la triste imagen de Yuutarou siendo arrastrado por Shouyou.

—Vamos, Tobio— susurra Akira, extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse— gracias, Bokuto-san.

Cuando Tobio y Akira finalmente llegan con sus amigos, alcanza a escuchar a la mujer decir algo sobre “volver otro día”. Apenas escucha eso se siente aliviado, porque aunque ahora Bokuto-san también les vigila, no quiere más problemas. Con sus rodillas raspadas es más que suficiente por hoy.

Tobio se acerca despacio, observando cómo Atsumu le pasa una mochila a su hermano. Rin toma de la mano a la mujer y los mira por encima del hombro. No parece que se esté despidiendo, sino más bien es un gesto de advertencia.

—Correr fue divertido— dice Atsumu de pronto, él también echándose al hombro una mochila como la de su hermano, sólo que la suya es de color rojo. Está mirando a Tobio fijamente y vuelve a sonreír de aquella manera tan maliciosa que no le gusta para nada— tenemos que hacerlo otra vez. Ojalá nos veamos pronto, Tobio-chan— después de hacerle esa especie de promesa, se fija en los demás presentes. Atsumu se ríe abiertamente y luego les da la espalda, alejándose trotando de allí mientras tararea una canción que a Tobio se le hace familiar, pero que no termina de identificar.

Cuando Atsumu y su grupo están a una distancia prudente, el silencio lo corta un pisotón que da Akira contra el césped.

—¿Quién se cree que es ese tipo?— masculla, la cara enrojecida de enfado.

—¡No importa! ¡Ya podemos jugar!— exclama Shouyou, agitando los brazos y precipitándose hacia el tobogán.

—¡Shouyou, espera!— Yuutarou no tarda en unírsele, en cuestión de segundos los dos se están deslizando por el tobogán. Ambos se están riendo en el suelo, y Tobio está también tentado a acompañarles.

Pero el impulso sólo le dura un instante, pues vuelve a ver sus rodillas, ahora llenas de sangre seca. Si vuelve a sangrar le dará molestias a Bokuto-san y de por sí ya a va tener problemas cuando se presente en casa con esas heridas. Quizás el tobogán pueda dejarlo para la próxima vez que venga al parque. Con un poco de suerte no estarán ni Atsumu ni sus amigos y podrán disfrutar del tobogán sin ningún problema.

Tobio arruga la nariz y se dirige al columpio que está más cerca de él. Toma asiento, balanceando sus pies con cuidado para empezar a mecerse.

—Espera, te ayudaré…— apenas escucha la frase y siente las manitas de Akira sobre su espalda, empujándolo despacio para que el columpio se balancee mejor. Tobio quiere decirle que no se moleste pero el cosquilleo en su estómago cada vez que el columpio se eleva se lo impide. Se aferra con fuerza a las cadenas del columpio y cierra los ojos, disfrutando del viento que acaricia sus mejillas.

Antes que pueda darse cuenta, su risa se mezcla junto con las de Shouyou y Yuutarou.

Se quedan casi una hora más en el parque, él columpiándose mientras sus amigos se deslizan una y otra vez en el tobogán. Shouyou se marcha un poco antes que ellos, pues Bokuto-san dice algo de cumplir los horarios. Antes de irse del parque le recuerda a Tobio que vuelva a limpiarse las rodillas al llegar a casa.

—Mañana se nos pegará en la hora del almuerzo…— concluye Akira. Lo dice con tanta preocupación que cualquiera pensaría que Shouyou tiene una enfermedad contagiosa.

—No es tan malo, a ti también te gustó jugar con él— Yuutarou les muestra los dientes. La frente le brilla de sudor mientras agita los brazos para llamar la atención de su hermana. Makoto-san está arreglándose los cordones de las zapatillas y les hace un gesto para que la esperen un momento más.

—Podemos volver el sábado, después de la escuela…— sugiere Tobio, labios apretados mientras mira con impaciencia a sus dos amigos.

Yuutarou asiente muchas veces, pues seguro le parece una idea muy divertida. Akira lo medita por un instante, mientras Tobio contiene la respiración.

—Pero si está ese Atsumu el sábado, sí voy a pegarle. ¡Prometido!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre todo feedback es bienvenido, gracias por leer y espero que ésta no sea la última historia del _nannyverse_ que publique.


End file.
